Blood Sugar Magick
by Nezumi-Baka-Neko
Summary: follows the trials and tribulations of Yugi and co. through their GCSE years


Some points you should know:

We did have an RE exam

I got held back Physics

All teachers in this story do exist

Italics thoughts

**Blood Sugar Magick**

**Chapter one: Fortune Faded**

"Will you please be quiet! We have an exam in an hour and a half an hour." Kaiba snapped at the chatting teens.

"Lighten up, it's just RE." Jou sat back in his chair.

"That attitude explains all those unclassified marks you keep getting." Kaiba turned back to he revision book. Jou frowned and stuck his tongue out in reply.

"Fine. Jou, what are Islam's views on euthanasia?" Yugi asked. Jou looked very confused.

"Um, isn't that like some world wide music competition thingy?…" he asked uncertainly.

Everyone else in the group either fell or smacked their heads in disbelief. Yugi grinned sheepishly.

"…Uh, Jou? That's 'Eurovision'."

The blonde laughed.

"Hey, I was close right?"

Kaiba looked down on him superiorly.

"Baka Mutt…"

"Oh yeah?! Well I don't see you answering!" Kaiba's level eyes met Jounouchi's accusing glare as he replied matter-of-factly.

"Muslims believe that it is wrong to end ones life or, as it is stated in the Qu'ran, 'life is a test and ending it prematurely is equal to giving up, a soldier who is dying painfully and commits suicide to end his suffering will not be accepted to heaven.'"

Ryou sighed and muttered, "Kaiba's been eating text books again…" as everyone looked at him, astonished. Kaiba continued.

"This is reflected in their beliefs in abortion, as -" the brunette was abruptly cut off as a revision book flew across the floor and collided with his head.

"Whoops, slipped." Jounouchi stated in a blunt monotone, raising his eyebrows in a stab at innocence. Kaiba was at his throat in moments, hurling himself at the other boy with enough force to send them both crashing into the floor; thus, the chair toppled back and they were both sent crashing into the floor.

"Katsuya! Seto! What is the meaning of this?!" Miss Dowling's plump figure appeared in the doorway irritation etched across her face.

"You have an exam in just over an hour. You should be revising, not grappling with each other. Kaiba, over there. Katsuya, there." She moved the boys to either end of the class. "Yugi, hand these out." she passed Yugi a stack of revision sheets. Then walked to the front, she flopped into her chair and started to take the register.

"Jou. What did you do that for? You were asking for trouble." Yugi hissed into Jou's ear. The blonde shrugged in reply and stared blankly at the sheet. Yugi took the silence as a statement of anger. For the rest of the lesson they worked silently.

"Right, the bells about to go. Be at the hall by 10:45. Good luck. Oh and can Seto and Katsuya come here please." Miss Dowling sat behind her desk and barked out orders. Jou and Kaiba got to their feet and battled against the crowd leaving the classroom.

"What was that all about?" she placed her hands together on the desk. Jou stared at his feet with his hands in his pockets. Kaiba raised his eyebrows then replied, "Nothing."

"Clearly it was about something. Otherwise you wouldn't have attacked each other. Detention, tonight."

"What!?" Jou's head shot up, shock plastered across his face. "You have to give us 24 hours notice!" He argued.

"I'll ring your parents. Now go to your next lesson." Miss Dowling counter argued.

"Baka inu…" Kaiba muttered as they left the classroom.

* * *

"Come on guys! We're gonna be late!" Yugi pleaded with the gang, jumping up and down impatiently. Jou sighed and, for the tenth time, ignored the hyper active little pointy – haired boy. Yugi panted huffily at the response and grabbed the two closest to him, Ryou and Anzu, and proceeded to drag them towards the exam hall.

"I don't wanna do an RE exam…" Jou whined pathetically. Kaiba clipped him lightly round the head.

"What was that for?!" Jou complained.

"For being a baka, baka." Kaiba replied calmly.

"What!?" Jou clenched his fists, anger rising.

"you'll understand one day inu." Kaiba ruffled Jou's hair before entering the exam hall.

Jou stared after him in bewilderment, then decided the older guy was having a laugh at his expense – and ran after him, cursing, and receiving many disapproving glares from the teachers.

"Katsuya." A large hand grabbed Jou's shoulder stopping him in his tracks. "You've entered an exam hall. You should be SILENT!"

Jou gave the teacher a reassuring smile and made a zipping gesture across his lips as he backed towards his desk – and nearly tripped over it. The teacher's eyes flared and the blonde could tell he was trying very hard not to explode. Jou smiled in apology and slid into his seat, shrugging to Yugi and co. who were gaping at him.

'_No Yami I am going to do this exam'_

'_But'_

'_No, I'm not in trouble so I am going to do MY exam and if you don't co-operate I'll take the puzzle box off'_

'_You wouldn't'_

'_I would'_

'_You can't'_

'_Oh can't I?'_

Yugi took the puzzle box from around his neck. The chains clanked noisily, attracting the attention of the rest of the hall. Gently he placed the container of Yami's spirit on the floor under his desk.

* * *

'_Baka inu. He'll have got himself another detention. Running into an exam yelling like that' _

'_Damn another detention, I'll probably be kept back every night this week. Damn this sucks.'_

Jou leant his head on the wall outside the exam hall and let out a sigh of relief. Another exam over.

"So how did you find it?" Honda appeared at Jou's left. Jou had his eyes closed. The blonde didn't answer.

"That bad, huh?" Honda guessed as Jou released an exasperated sigh. He looked up in time to see Kaiba stride comfortably form the hall.

"Besides you couldn't have done that bad…"

"Yeah." Agreed Kaiba, joining them, "it'd be pretty hard to beat the 'u' you got for Physics mock…"

Jou glared at the brunette spitefully but kept his mouth clamped shut; after all it was true.

"There's Yugi and Ryou, c'mon!" Honda exclaimed, running over to his friends. Jou 'hmph'd and followed, feeling Kaiba nudge his arm as he walked past muttering:

"Don't worry Mutt, it's just RE…"

Jou gave him a sideways look, frowning – _this day just gets more and more_ _confusing by the minute…_

* * *

Yugi collapsed into a chair at their usual table, gratefully slinging the heavy rucksack from his shoulders. The rest of the 'group' was queuing up for their lunch, the triple-colour haired boy being the only one who'd brought packed lunch. He reached for his bag and suddenly noticed that he was still holding his Sennen puzzle. _Oh no Yami'll be mad at me… meh, might as well deal with him now…_ bracing himself, he lifted the thick chain over his head – and was immediately sucked into he golden pyramid shaped puzzle as everything in his vision spun.

Moments later Yugi found himself within his soul room, blinking as he tried to shake off the disorientated feeling. His eyes began to survey the room and he took a step forward across the toy littered floor. _Why has Yami –_ but his thoughts were abruptly cut short as someone lunged at him from behind with considerable force, two determined arms wrapped crushingly tight around Yugi's frame.

"Yugi!" the pharaoh's deep voice cried joyfully, "you're back! I'm so sorry, please don't ever leave me alone again! Ever!!"

The shorter boy stood gasping for breath, desperately trying to pry off the arms.

"-Ya-Yami-" he strained, still trying to break the crushing bear hug.

"Yes Yugi! Anything! What do you wish me to-" he suddenly noticed the others distinct change in skin colour; the normally pale flesh was now turning a pastel blue. He immediately released the boy, spinning him to face him and shaking him gruffly by the shoulders.

"Ya-" Yugi attempted to stammer again as his head thrust back and forth.

"OH MY GOD, Are you alright Yugi??! I-"

"YAMI!"

The pharaoh stopped shaking the youth, and gazed at him with inquisitive cat like eyes.

"Yes Hikari?"

Yami waited patiently as Yugi took the opportunity to regain his breath. Finally he looked up.

"Yami, I'm sorry for – Yami? Are you crying??"

"It's nothing, really." Yami tried to smile back but it wavered so he launched himself back at Yugi, knocking him to the floor.

"Yami… you're crushing me…" Yugi gasped.

"I'm sorry." Yami clambered to his feet quickly, helping Yugi up. "It's just, it was cold down there on the floor." Yami clung to

Yugi, who patted him on the head – confusion spread across his face.

"Yami…"

"Please, I-I don't want to lose you…" Yugi stared at the back of Yami's head. Now feeling unexplainably guilty. _Manipulative Pharaoh…_ Yugi sighed and wrapped his arms around Yami reassuringly.

"Yami… you could never lose me…"

* * *

Jou waved his hand in front of Yugi's glazed over purple eyes. The rest of the gang leaned forward awaiting the verdict.

"He's definitely phased out." Jou declared.

"How do you know?" Ryou questioned.

"Watch." Jou pushed Yugi lightly and he rocked from side to side. The blonde smiled and pushed him again.

"Jou, stop that." Anzu snapped, Jou ignored her and carried on.

"Easily amused, inu." Kaiba sneered, his trademark trench coat flared out behind him. His sapphire eyes mocking the group. Jou glared back, his nails digging into his palms.

"What's going on?" Yugi blinked.

"What were you doing in the puzzle box for so long?" Honda asked a blushing Yugi.

"Nothing." Yugi shifted slightly in his seat and coughed in a blatant attempt to change the subject.

"So, uh, how did people find the test?"

At this question Jou pulled a face.

"The Mutt knows he's failed." Kaiba said as he left the group.

"What gives him the right to do that, all the time." Jou complained.

"He owns and runs Kaiba corp. and still manages to do well at school." Ryou stated.

"Oh blah!" Jou exclaimed, storming off.

* * *

Jou shuffled into the room dragging his bag along the floor behind him.

"You're ten minutes late Katsuya." Miss Dowling looked down her nose at him.

"I'm sorry I-"

"I don't want to hear it Katsuya! Thanks to you I'm now ten minutes late to a staff meeting with Mrs Emani!" she hastily exited the room, "Kaiba you're in for half an hour, Katsuya one hour – and ten minutes since you're late…" her voice drifted in from the corridor.

Kaiba leant back in his chair whilst Jounouchi rested his head on a desk absently.

"So why were you late?"

"Meh, got held back in Physics…"

Kaiba raised his eyebrows.

Jou confirmed.

"Again. And all I did was pressure-point Yugi…"

The brunette looked at him quizically.

"Pressure-point?"

The blonde sat up and grinned.

"Yeah Serenity learnt in her martial arts class. Watch!"

He leapt up and pinched Kaiba's shoulder.

"You… have to… find the right spot…" the Mutt muttered as he continued to pinch the shoulder at different angles. Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Jounouchi frowned.

"Well it worked before…" he sat back down and attempted it on his own shoulder, "… on Ryou and – AHHHH!"

Kaiba sighed in exasperation as the blonde dropped to the floor with a thud. A second later Jou's grinning face reappeared from behind a desk, rubbing the back of his neck and muttering, "I'm fine, I'm fine… I meant to do that…"

Kaiba looked at Jou sceptically. The blonde smiled awkwardly and opened his mouth to speak.

"Not a word. I may have to stay here with you for another fifteen minutes but I'm not going to endure your stupidity." Kaiba interrupted, his eyes bore into Jou's. Jou looked away, his attempt at a smile gone. He raised himself from his seat, went over to the teacher's desk and started to fiddle with the drawers.

"Jou, what are you doing?"

"She confiscated my deck last week," Jou replied, "pass my bag."

Kaiba dragged Jou's bag towards him. The brunette pulled himself to his feet and sat by Jou. He thrust the bag at Jou who fumbled around in the front pocket.

"What are you looking for?"

"This." Jou produced one of Serenity's hairpins and proceeded to pick the lock.

"What I wouldn't give for Miss Dowling to come in right now." Kaiba leant back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest.

"She won't. She's already gone." Jou's brow was furrowed in concentration.

"How do you know?" Kaiba asked in disbelief.

"Her cars not in the car park. Check if you don't believe me. Damn it. I'll have to find a teacher." Jou threw the pin across the room. Kaiba shook his head and looked out of the window. _He's right. Maybe he's not as stupid as I thought, but he's still a baka._

"Miss Emami, could you please open Miss Dowling's draw so I can get my deck. I was supposed to pick it up but she's gone already." Jou's sugarcoated voice drifted through the open door. A few moment later Jou entered, the keys for the drawer held triumphantly in his hand.

"And she didn't question why you were here at half past?"

"Nope." Jou removed his deck from the drawer and locked it again.

"Won't she notice it's gone?"

"She's too thick to notice, why else would she teach RE." Jou checked his deck. Kaiba smirked at his remark.

"Shouldn't you be going?" Jou questioned.

"I should"

"Then I'll come with you." Jou grabbed his bag and ran for the door leaving Kaiba staring after him.

"Are you coming or not?" Jou poked his head round the door. The mesmerized Kaiba shook his head, then got up and strode after the Mutt.

"I'm hungry, lets go to the chip shop." Jou reasoned. Kaiba stood on the spot reluctant to move.

"Come on." Jou grabbed Kaiba by the wrist and dragged him off.

* * *

Neko – Yay1 chapter one done!

Nezumi – it took seven days but we finished.

Neko – oui! Coincidently, I got 60 for that RE test… I wonder why?…

Nezumi – ha I got 75 so there :P

Neko – isn't she mean? She SUCKS! Oh yea? Well what did we get for the RE ones before that, huh?

Nezumi – Me 75 you 85 and what about Physics I beat you by 3!

Neko – 0.o you did? Ah well, I was writing the Yugi & Yami bit then :P… lets stop now, I think we're scaring people (the few that are actually reading this…) BYE!

**p.s please review!**


End file.
